


Dawn Will Rise

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dream of Spring, F/M, Fluff, Happy Life, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Toddlers, baby targlings, mention of violence, prompt: slice of life, sexy times while children sleep, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon returns home from a battle to see his family. Quality time with baby Targlings...





	Dawn Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is dedicated to a few people. First, to my friend Kim who actually had twin girls. She was such a trooper through all of it. This is dedicated to her and how she seems to always have grace under pressure. Oh, did I mention she's a published Author? If you're in the US, go to your local Barnes and Noble and pick up a copy of her book **Keeper**. Oh, and the sequel will be out fall of 2019! Yes, she got a book published while working, having twins, and being an awesome person!
> 
> Second, to my niece and nephews because they were the inspiration for a lot of what the girls do. When I lived with them, and Zoe was almost year old, my mom would bring her into my room, plop her on my bed and she would push the pillow off my face. It was the best way to wake up to that adorable smiling face that I couldn't even be mad.
> 
> To my lovely tarts (sparkles59, FrostbitePanda, Justwanderingneverlost, jaqtkd, NoOrdinaryLines, and meisie). When this idea was first brought up for a dream of spring, I think we were all so excited to get started. It made us picture their happily ever after, which was the best part. All of us, in some way, are concentrating on the battles for life (against the army of the dead or Cersei). This allowed us to give them the happiest endings we could imagine.  
> To sparkles for always being willing to read anything I write. You're my spirit animal! I would be lost without your friendship, I hope you know that!  
> To Frost, who pushes me beyond what I think I can do. You do this because you know I'm a better writer than what you see and you want me to do better. I also love that you're constantly trying to get me to open my horizons on music. It works, sometimes! Thank you for being my friend and someone I can talk to about plot and writing! Also, thanks for taking a chance and writing a fic with me. I only hope I can live up to your quality!  
> To NoOrdinaryLines, you are the reason that this group exists. You took a chance an invited a ton of authors to join the chat group, and we were the ones to accept. We were all skeptical at first, but we all clicked and now you'll never be rid of us! Thank you for always being a cheerleader and excited to read what we write.  
> To Jaq, your dedication to posting on a timeline amazes me. I couldn't do that. I'm too scatterbrained! But you're always supportive, always there to help when it comes to canon and map stuff, and you're just a great friend! Thank you!  
> To Justwanderingneverlost, girl, your mood boards PUSH me to write. They make my day. There is nothing better than coming into chat and finding that you have made a new one. Oh, and did I mention that I love sneak peeks of How We Heal? Yeah, it's an amazing fic and I love to see your writer mind work!  
> To meisie - what is there to say? You make me laugh harder than anyone. Whether it's thirsting after Kit or trying to find new ways to write an orgasm that you haven't written before, you are always funny. I love you to pieces.

 

The sun casts an orange glow over the whole of the kingdom, leaving the Red Keep shining brightly in the waning sun. He’d been gone for over a month, Tyrion at his side. Willas Tyrell had sent a rider from where he was hiding in Dorne to the Red Keep, asking for help in removing the bandits who had settled in Highgarden in his absence. Jon, Tyrion, and a host of the Unsullied had gone to his aide. The men occupying the castle were no match for a son born inside the walls. 

 

The Unsullied and Jon had crept in during the dark of night and taken back the castle. Jon had stayed on, along with Tyrion, to help establish Willas as the Lord of Highgarden. He witnessed Willas holding an audience with the people of Highgarden’s lands, resolving disputes, and setting up a system of sharing crops until the lands could recover what had been destroyed. Tyrion encouraged Willas to find a suitable wife in the Reach to further cement him as the Lord, going so far as supplying a list of names for Willas’ consideration.

 

Jon had enjoyed exploring the Reach as they rode through, many of the small folk coming out to greet their king who had not only helped to destroy the Night King and the dead army but the tyrannical rule of Cersei Lannister as well. 

 

As they arrived in King’s Landing, people waved and cheered for Good King Jon. Tyrion had initially been the one to spread the name, thinking it would endear the people to him more. He waved to a few people as he and his soldiers passed through, but all he really wanted was to get into the keep and to his family.

 

Rhaella and Lyanna were both crawling everywhere when he left. It had physically pained him to walk out as Rhaella cried for him. He had no intention of leaving them again anytime soon. Daenerys opted to stay behind as the mission to infiltrate Highgarden would require more covert tactics. Jon’s skills on the ground as a fighter made him the better option. Daenerys stayed in King’s Landing and handled the day-to-day issues of being a ruler, Davos and Missandei at her side. It also helped to keep the twins in the keep where they were safe.

 

They dismounted from their horses and he looked to one of the soldiers. He turned to the guard, anxious to see his family after a month away. “Where is the Queen?” 

 

“The West Garden, Your Grace.” As the gate was closed behind him, he could see a small group of townsfolk holding their hands out for some offering. He untied the pouch at his side and handed it to the soldier. “Give each two dragons,” he said before he made his way up the stairs as shouts of delight could be heard from the front gate. 

 

As he walked around the shaded corridor, he heard Daenerys’s laughter and the babbling of his daughters. His heart hurt with how much he’d missed all three. He stopped just in front of the covered patio and stared in awe as Rhaella stood and walked on wobbly legs toward Missandei to show her the toy in her hand and then go back to Daenerys. Their mother was seated in the middle of the space on the floor, surrounded by pillows. Missandei sat in a chair nearby and patted down Lyanna’s white blonde hair before she toddled over to her mother. She looked up at her daughter happily and kissed her chubby hand. 

 

“Walking? They’re walking?”

 

Rhaella released a happy squeal and did her best to run to him, wobbling on one leg before keeping her balance and continuing to him. Her arms were in the air and he scooped her up before she could even reach him. He placed kisses along her cheeks as he hugged her to him, the joy from seeing them nearly causing him to cry. He pressed his nose against her temple and breathed her in, the smell of sunshine and fire that always reminded him of Rhaella filled his head. He squeezed his eyes closed tight as he savored it. 

 

Jon looked down when a pair of chubby arms wrapped around his legs. Lyanna was smiling up at him, deep dimples in her cheeks. He leaned over and scooped her into his arms and gave her the same kisses he’d given to the other, her smell more of flowers and fresh air. His heart swelled beneath his chest as he clung to them both. “My girls,” he whispered against Lyanna’s forehead. 

 

Missandei smiled as she held out a hand to help Daenerys from the ground. “Welcome home, Your Grace.”

 

“Thank you. It’s wonderful to be home,” he said as Rhaella buried her face into Jon’s neck. Missandei bowed to both Daenerys and Jon then walked away, leaving the family alone with nothing but their Unsullied guards. “They’re walking?” he repeated.

 

She gave him a serene smile. “You were gone over a month. Did you expect them to stop advancing because of it?”

 

“Well, no, but I missed it,” he grumbled. 

 

Daenerys placed a kiss on his lips and Rhaella reached up to pull her hair, grunting as she did so. She had started doing that before he left, not wanting her mother anywhere near her father. 

 

“Rhaella,” Jon chastised gently. “No.”  She looked up at Jon, her eyes filling with tears, her bottom lip poking out. She turned her head away and cried into Jon’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and felt he was only moments away from caving and cuddling her harder. Daenerys accused him of being a pushover, even laughing about it at times. But he knew he couldn’t allow that sort of behavior to continue. Lyanna watched this from Jon’s other arm before she reached out and patted Rhaella comfortingly before turning toward her mother and held out her arms. Daenerys took her with a smile. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go inside and you can watch them toddle all around as they bring you every toy they have,” she said with a bright smile. 

 

Jon smiled at her. “Sounds like the perfect evening.”

 

“Talk to me about Highgarden and how Lord Willas is faring, now he’s reinstated.”

 

Jon laced his fingers with hers. “Lord Willas knows what he’s doing when it comes to running the keep. He is also well aware of the struggles of some of the lesser houses and that he will need their loyalty to maintain the keep and their hold on it.”

 

“And the battle?”

 

“Not much of a battle as it was an ambush,” he admitted. “Willas knows the secrets to that keep as well as I know the ones for Winterfell. He showed us how to get in, so the Unsullied and I went in and took it. Lasted only a few hours,” he said as they started up the stairs, watching Daenerys heft Lyanna a bit higher. He noticed her wince and stopped. “Give her to me.”

 

“No, I can make it to our rooms. Keep walking,” she said as she passed him up to the hallway of the royal quarters. 

 

He followed behind her and settled Rhaella on the floor. He pulled several of the large cushions near the sofas to the floor then patted the spot beside him for Daenerys to join him. She sat beside him and looped her arm through his and rested her head on her shoulder. “How long have they been walking?”

 

“A little over a week. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you when you got home.”

 

“Who walked first?”

 

“Rhaella,” she chuckled. “And Lyanna was more out of necessity. Rhaella was walking over to her and taking her toys and sprinting away. She was standing at that chair, pulled herself up all on her own, Rhaella came up and swiped the stuffed wolf from her, and just like that, Lyanna turned and gave chase.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “They’re going to be a handful, aren’t they?”

 

“You say that as if they aren’t already,” she said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his jaw. He turned his attention to her and smiled at the happiness that seemed to radiate from her face. He leaned his forehead against hers, soaking her in for a moment. “I love you.”

 

Jon kissed her again and only pulled away as he felt a child crawl into his lap. He broke away to see Rhaella plopped in his lap, her stuffed green dragon curled in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. Lyanna was seated a few feet away with wooden blocks that Davos had given to her. “We should feed them and put them to bed.”

 

Daenerys went to stand and Jon’s hand gripped her wrist. “What’s different about you?” he questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

She pulled a bit harder and he released her wrist to allow her to walk to the door and call for their dinner to be brought up. Jon stood and held Rhaella in his arms and held his hand out to Lyanna. She wrapped her fingers around his finger and walked to the table. Lyanna went willingly into the chair, however, Rhaella screamed and held her body rigid as Jon tried to get her to cooperate. Daenerys watched this for only a moment before she spoke. “She’s missed you. Let her sit with you.”

 

Jon held the crying child in his arms and snuggled her for a moment. Rhaella was attached to her father. When they were born, Lyanna had been the smaller twin and so she got the extra attention from Daenerys when it came to feedings and even holding the baby in the sun to fight off the yellowing in her skin. Jon was perfectly happy to take up the slack snuggling Rhaella, allowing her to sleep on his chest at times. He’d been so happy that they had all lived, he hadn’t even realized the sort of bond he was developing with her. She usually only settled with Jon. Being away from them all had been torturous on his part. 

 

Daenerys sat across from him as the food was brought in and settled on the table. She mashed up fruits and vegetables to put in front of Lyanna while Rhaella made Jon work through the entire meal to keep her from trying to grab everything on his plate. She would squeal happily when he gave her a squishy bite of banana or a soft piece of bread she could chew down with her little teeth. He couldn’t help but cuddle her close a few times and even reached over to tickle Lyanna who had the softest giggles he’d ever heard. 

 

“You know, I always knew I’d have to beat the women off you. I just never imagined it would be my own daughters,” Daenerys’ smile was infectious and he felt a grin spread across his own face. 

 

“I’ve missed them,” he said as he placed a kiss on top of Rhaella’s head even as he traced over the back of Lyanna’s cheek with his fingers. “And you...we haven’t been apart since that first night on the boat. It felt like I was missing the part of me that made sense.”

 

Lyanna reached for her mother and she took her into her arms as she nuzzled at Daenerys’ breast. “I’m going to give her a bath, dress her for bed and properly feed her. Bring Rhaella when you’re ready,” she said as she stood and walked to the adjoining nursery. He could hear Daenerys speaking with Missandei as the other woman had obviously entered the nursery. 

Jon looked at Rhaella who was on the verge of sleep. He stood and joined them in the nursery where Missandei was getting Lyanna dressed for bed at the same time she was tickling her. The little laughs coming from the baby made him smile even as Daenerys flicked water at him to catch his attention.

 

“Uncalled for,” he grumped and handed Rhaella over to Daenerys to get her undressed. However, Daenerys laughed then tickled her daughter as she squirmed, trying to get away from her mother’s probing fingers. Missandei plopped a clean Lyanna in Jon’s arms and she snuggled her little nose against his neck. “I’ve missed you, my girl.”

 

Daenerys bathed Rhaella, the loud laughter from the tub came when the sponge was pulled teasingly over her feet. Missandei placed a kiss on Rhaella’s brow, Daenerys whispered something to her, and the other woman left with a smile. Rhaella’s white blonde hair came just to her shoulders when wet, only a little shorter than Lyanna’s blonde curls. Jon sat in his rocking chair in the corner and simply cuddled his daughter. Watching them walk around had made it so clear how fast time was marching. His girls were growing up and he was powerless to stop time. Daenerys took up her seat in her rocking chair and undid the clasp holding her robe together. Rhaella latched on immediately, her hand resting on top of Dany’s breast, her other arm tucked beneath her. Jon hummed in contentment, knowing that their time together wasn’t always going to be so peaceful.

 

Rhaella popped off the breast audibly as she had gone limp with sleep in Daenerys’s arms. Jon stood and placed Lyanna in her arms and took the sleeping Rhaella from her. Instead of putting her into bed, he sat back in his chair and patted her back, leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. He hadn’t realized he’d dozed off until he felt Rhaella’s weight being shifted off him. Daenerys took the little girl and placed her into her bed, making sure she was warm enough. Jon wiped a hand over his face, then Daenerys took his hand and pulled him behind her out of the room. 

 

They left the door open between the nursery and their room. Daenerys refused to have anyone else taking care of their daughters, besides help from Missandei. Upon entering their chamber, though, he found the brass tub sitting in front of the fire. He could see the steam from the water rising into the air and his body ached just thinking about being able to soak in the tub. He removed his clothes quickly and heard Daenerys laugh from her vanity where she was removing her braids. “Anxious?”

 

“A bath, Daenerys. I haven’t had a real bath in weeks. Not since I left Highgarden,” he said as he finally stripped out of the rest of his clothes and climbed into the water. He could already feel the aches in his muscles drifting away in the scented water. He removed the band holding back his hair and sank beneath the water. When he came back up, he found Daenerys seated behind him on a small stool and was working soap through his wet tresses, her fingers gliding over his scalp. 

 

He groaned in appreciation and closed his eyes as he leaned into her. “Gods I missed you.”

 

She moved her hands over his neck and shoulders and he was tempted to pull her over his shoulder and into the tub with him. “I missed you, too. I hated sleeping without you.”

 

“It seems unnatural to not be at your side,” he said softly. “We haven’t been apart in a very long time.”

 

“Not since we sailed together,” she said as she kneaded the muscles in his shoulders. “You’re so tense.”

 

“You always seem to have a cure for that.”

 

She chuckled and stood. “Rinse your hair and I’ll join you,” she said as she untied her gown. He ducked beneath the water and came up again, shaking his head as he did. He wiped his eyes as he felt her put a foot into the tub then the other. 

 

He opened them and she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, and what was unmistakably a baby bump nearly in his face. He grinned. “Again? So soon?”

 

She nodded and bit her lip. “I suspected before you left but I wasn’t sure.”

 

He helped her settle in the tub between his knees and pulled her into a kiss. “I wish you would have told me,” he said as he moved his hands over her swollen belly. 

 

“If I had, you wouldn’t have gone. You needed to go,” she said finally. “Kari thinks...well, her suspicions are, with the rate I’m growing and how big I’ve gotten so fast, she thinks...it might be two.”

 

Jon sank back against the tub and stared at her for a moment. “Twins...again? What are the odds?”

 

She chuckled and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. “Davos suspects that my body is so relieved to have you that it’s going to give us an abundance of children.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “How are you feeling? Can I do anything?”

 

“No.” She sighed and lifted her head. “Kari doesn’t know for certain it’s two, so don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“Happy healthy baby is my preference. I’ll take as many of those as I can get.”

 

She kissed his throat. “I love you, Jon.”

 

“I love you, too. Come sit on my lap and let me show you how much,” he invited, giving her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and at her laugh, he chuckled.

 

“I don’t like doing it in water,” she commented. “You know that.”

 

“I do. But it was still funny.” 

 

“When we're done in here, I’ll welcome you home properly.”

 

He hugged her to him, his hand drifting down to cover the swell of her belly. “I’ll have more of this first,” he said against her hair. 

 

*~*

 

Daenerys rolled her hips against his, bracing her hands on his thighs as she leaned back. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust up into her. He moaned as she clenched around him and she leaned forward, changing the angle as she put her hand over his mouth. “Shhh.”

 

She didn’t move her hand but used her other pressed against the bed to give her better balance. She had missed him; his touch, his kiss, his smell, his very presence. Dany wasn’t sure how much longer she would last as she was essentially grinding on top of him at that point. She came apart when his thumb rubbed across her swollen nub. Her legs and arms were barely holding her up when he suddenly rolled her to the side with his chest to her back. He fit his cock inside her again and had both arms wrapped around her as she draped her leg back over his. Her hips would ache later, but she wouldn’t stop the feeling that was washing over her now. 

 

She clutched one of his arms and turned her head to find his mouth. His tongue stroked against hers even as his hand slid between her legs again and his fingers moved in tantalizing circles. She moaned loud this time and his hand covered her mouth. “Shh,” he repeated. “So close,” he muttered into her ear. 

 

His lips nibbled along her neck, and her body bowed back against him as she came again, this one more intense than the last. Jon panted in her ear, words of love and adoration as he came. He grunted her name, and she fought off the tears at thinking of how much she missed him. 

 

He slid out of her, but his arms stayed wrapped around her. She clung to his arms, holding him around her. “Don’t let me go,” she said softly.

 

“Never.”

 

*~* 

 

Daenerys carried Rhaella into the bedroom as Lyanna held her hand and walked. She plopped both babies onto the bed and watched them both climb on Jon who laughed as Rhaella pushed his hair from his face. Lyanna lay across his back, kicking her feet on the bed, babbling. Rhaella soon moved and did the same thing, both little girls laughing as each took their turn. Daenerys smiled down at Jon, feeling like her face might break apart as it stretched so wide. 

 

Jon reached a hand out and covered the bump beneath her robe. She took his hand in hers and smiled. Rhaella rolled over and lay across Jon’s back, her thumb once more finding her mouth. Lyanna crawled beneath his outstretched arm and snuggled into him. They had missed him as much as he’d missed them. 

 

Jon rolled to his side and tickled first one, then the other, their giggles infectious as both their parents laughed. Lyanna tried to roll away from his tickling fingers and moved to crawl over Daenerys and laughed as she hid behind her mother. The little girl peeked her head out to see if she was being chased and giggled and hid again as Jon playfully reached for her. Rhaella lay on him, her squeals of delight echoing through the room as he playfully rubbed his face against her belly. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and Daenerys had to help extract the tresses from her fingers.

 

Rhaella babbled to him and pet his hair before she snuggled her feet under his chest and lay looking up at her mother. Dany tickled her beneath her chin and she rolled to the side trying to escape, but not really escape. Lyanna crawled from behind her mother and into the waiting arms of Jon. She watched as he took a moment to hold her even as Rhaella sat up and grunted her unhappiness.

 

Daenerys lifted Rhaella into her arms and rubbed her nose against hers, which she found to be terribly funny. She grasped Dany’s face and did it again, both of them laughing when she pulled away. Jon had moved closer to them, holding Lyanna against his chest as he rested his head on Daenerys’s thigh. “Let’s never leave this room. Let’s stay here forever and let them remain this little with no worries except who gets the most cuddles,” he said softly. 

 

She stroked her hand through Jon’s hair and Rhaella leaned down to help, but she mostly smacked him repeatedly. “If only that were a possibility.” He looked up at her, his dark eyes full of love yet despair. “They’ll grow into beautiful princesses and rule with kindness and the understanding that people aren’t tools to wage war. They’ll be the ones to truly save this country,” she whispered. “Our greatest legacy.”

 

“More yet to come,” he said as he rubbed over her belly. She covered his hand with hers and leaned down to kiss him. He then sat up, Lyanna moved from his arms over to Daenerys. She snuggled into her mother and then patted Rhaella’s arm. Daenerys placed a kiss atop each pale head as Jon stood and pulled on his pants, walked to the door, out to their main living area. She heard him ask for food to be brought in. He came back into their bedroom and reached for a tunic and her voice stopped him. “Not the brown one,” she chided. “The blue.”

 

He changed course and pulled the blue tunic over his head and reached for the girls to help them from the bed. He placed them on the floor and guided them into the other room, Daenerys following. Her little family, the one she never thought was a possibility, was beautiful. She found herself choking back tears as Jon picked up each girl and managed to get them into their chairs without fuss as the food was brought in. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched him place a kiss atop each of their heads even as she smoothed her hand over her belly. His eyes suddenly met hers and concern flashed over his face. “What’s the matter?”

 

She shook her head and walked in to sit opposite him. Lyanna on one end of the table and Rhaella on the other. “Nothing. Everything is perfect,” she said as she smiled brightly at him. He winked at her as Lyanna babbled at Jon as he put bits of cut up banana and softened bread in front of her. She looked down at her rounded belly and smiled, unable to keep away the happiness bubbling inside her.   _ We’ll need a bigger table. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
